Poor Little Rich Girl
by xXpomoXx
Summary: I'm Roxy Scott, and all because of a certain blonde god named Reid Garwin, my mom's a hooker, my dad moved to Spain, my grandparents hate me, and my friends all think I'm completely insane...only I guess the crazy parts probably more my fault, but still.


Falling was never part of the plan

**Poor Little Rich Girl**

Ch. 1 – Falling_ was Never Part of the Plan_

Falling was never part of the plan. In fact that stupid prick was the one who'd come to me, all broken up one night, and pitching his spiteful, crap ass plan. Me being the intoxicated, the kegs gone but keep on rollin', one woman wonder, of a girl that I am, accepted. Which is what landed me here, alone, covered in mud and various other shrubberies and possibly insectinal forms of wildlife that I can't identify because it's pitch black, and I'm wandering through the dells. 

In my defense I had originally been running, conveniently ending up here as the sun began setting. Of course being the smart Spencer student that I am, I also left my cell phone back at the dorms, along with my pride. 

Had I thought Reid Garwin was going to fall madly in love with me after what happened last year? No. Had I irrationally hoped he'd forgotten about junior year and still wanted me? Sadly, yes, but unfortunately for me that wasn't at all the case.

Choosing to skip the first day of school, which was yesterday, proves how very brave I am. Instead of classes I sat around all day in my dad's empty house and carried out a few of my favorite past times, which include but are not limited to moping, crying, sulking, and binging on a gallon of Tri Chocolate ice cream. Occasionally, when I'd chosen to get off of the couch, I also enjoyed deleting upwards of 20 messages on the answering machine.

Though I hadn't actually listened to any of them, and I hope they were all mine because dad would kill me if some were his, I pretty much know for sure that half were from Kira, my best frenemie, and the rest were probably last hopes from a very disgruntled cheerleading squad at practice without a captain.

Back to the present situation however, I still had no idea where the hell I was. I could feel warn liquid, which I assumed to be my blood, running down my knee. I'm almost 100 sure I walked through a spider web because I can feel things moving through my hair, but it could just be my imagination. 

The low rumble/thundery sound that been getting closer ever second, I'm also pretending is just in my head. Otherwise if I don't all of the late night horror movies "the blonde", which is what I've decided to call him, made me watch are for sure going to get the best of me. Right now Jason is in the forefront, and I'm listening for the slightest hint of chainsaw revving. 

On a happier note I'm probably attracting every rabid animal around right to me with all the noise I'm making crunching branches and leaves. Defiantly would be making a mental note to go on a diet if I wasn't already on one and I'm not moving anymore, but there's still crunching which means…

"Rox?" Hands on my shoulder, what to do? What to do? Oh yeah, scream! 

"Get the fuck away from me before I stab you!" Silence, still can't see. Then a loud, obnoxious, snorty sound and a blinding light in my eyes. 

"Is that really the best you could come up with Scott?" Fricken asshole, what is he doing here?

"What do you want Garwin?" He looks at me slightly bewildered.

"You do know where you are Rox?" I stare at him blankly. "I'm saving your ass." Still not getting it.

"From what? I was doing perfectly fine before you came along." Lie. 

"Obviously the summer has done nothing to help you regain any of your sanity, can't say I'm surprised though. There isn't much hope for people like you." That egotistical, arrogant, self loving, jack—self loving? Mmhh. Plenty of nasty lust filled thoughts come from those words, and his body. Especially when he's…walking away?

"Are you leaving me?" Again. 

"Yes, I'm leaving you. I came all the way out here to the fucking dells, in the middle of the night, left my girlfriend, so I could come see you, and then leave," it seemed plausible, "trust me; I get enough of you in school." It was almost actually kind of a romantic declaration, until he threw in the part about his evil ho girlfriend.

"Real mature Scott." Damn him and his stupid magical covenant powers. Oh yeah, I know about them. Bitches be jealous.

"You promised you wouldn't read my mind! Ready to fess up that you're nothing but a knifing liar yet?" Now I'm practically running to keep up with him and his athletically long legs. 

"Ready to admit you're clinically insane?" Hah, like I'd ever do that…besides, everyone already knows.

"I'm not the one who doesn't keep their promises Garwin." 

"Come off it Scott, this is really getting old." Oh, I'm getting old?

"I'm getting old?" Sound familiar? "I poured my heart out to you Reid and you treated me like shit for it! You know how messed up me and my family are and yet you still pulled all that crap last year and now you show up here now? You're unbelievable!" Take late pretty boy, eat guilt.

"Whatever Rox, I'm a terrible person. Guess what, I don't feel sorry for you. You know exactly what you do to people because you do it to everyone." He had stopped walking at this point; I'm guessing I struck a cord because he was stomping back towards me. "You play your family and all your friends just like you fucking played me! You're disgusting." 

For sure the last line was meant to push my last buttons, or button, I'm not really sure how many were left. He knows all the drama was his fault, partially mine, but I'd never admit it. Time for the best comeback off all time.

"Yeah, well…" Use your words Roxy, you can do it. You learned this in like third grade, forming sentences…and coming up blank.

"Don't freeze up now Roxanne." In a matter of seconds he crossed all the space between us and our noses are almost touching. Can you say too close for comfort, because I can't? I have a thing for his cute little nose anyway.

"I don't know what you're" I have to be silent now because his lips are on top of mine which is amazingly unexpected.

Think of the best kiss you've ever had, and multiply it by 10, and that's the worst kiss I've ever had with Reid. This includes when both of us had the flu and a little more then saliva was exchanged if you know what I mean, but back to the kiss happening now, it's pretty awesome. It had all that pent of frustration, betrayal, and sexual tension we've, I've, been feeling for months. His hands are in my nasty mud caked hair and I love him for it. Actually I'd love him anyway, already do, and probably always will.

"You can wipe your drool now Scott." Did I mention he was always utterly charming after the kisses?

"Funny, I'm sure your girlfriend finds you hilarious. That would be, you know, if she actually had a brain." Take that.

"Amber's not that bad and you know it." Yeah right! Amber is the most terrible creature that ever walked, Amber?

"Don't you mean Grace Garwin? Can't keep her name straight after months? That's kind of pathetic." He's giving me that stupid look, the one where I'm being stupid, not him. 

"Grace? I'm never dated Grace! We chilled out but then that night and…"

You know that defining moment in your life, where everything's been so messed up but then it all just falls into place? Well this was mine. Everything had come together in four small words of clarity, he's never dated Grace. For me, this was mostly positive information. 

Unfortunately for Kira Snyder, all this meant she was going to die.


End file.
